The Siren Lounge
by CryTellTale
Summary: The Siren Lounge; Where only the best of the best people go to bring out a better world, so obviously that means Percy Jackson and Harry Potter as well as multiple other fandoms. Eventual M rated themes. Bashing of most characters on the Harry Potter side. Dark themes. Multiple lovers. If you do not like any of those themes do not read.


The Siren Lounge

**Disclaimer: Any Characters or places, really just anything, you recognize do not belong to me. What does belong to me is the Siren Lounge and the ideas in my head that created it. Along with The core, The House**

**Bold= Lyrics **I highly recommend listening to "What are you waiting for?" by Nickelback while reading this...

* * *

><p>Prologue : Waiting For <em>Percy Point of view.<em>

_The performers are coming on stage, band and there are the most beautiful women, though I can't really call them women, they don't look more than 15 or 16. The music is like its singing to my soul, drawing me closer to, to what I don't know but, whatever it is, it is more wonderful than Elysium. When I listen All I see is my best memories of the world._

_The dancers, the dancers are controlling the elements, and not just one, all of them; it's amazing, no one else in the audience except my brother and sister and two other guys notice. The dancers are creating dragons that are flying around the Lounge. _

_I look at the dragons and think of all of the bad things in the world. Suddenly one of dragons is right in front of me, and without touching me lifts me off of my seat and onto its back and fly's around the Lounge with me and I forget my worries and fears. I realize that this is what I will be Waiting for._

**What are you waiting for?  
>Are you waiting on a lightning strike<br>Are you waiting for the perfect night  
>Are you waiting till the time is right?<br>What are you waiting for  
>Don't you wanna learn to deal with fear<br>Don't you wanna take the wheel and steer  
>Don't you wait another minute here<br>What are you waiting for?**

**You gotta go and reach for the top**  
><strong>Believe in every dream that you got<strong>  
><strong>You only living one so tell me?<strong>  
><strong>What are you, what are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>You know you gotta give it your all<strong>  
><strong>And don't you be afraid if you fall<strong>  
><strong>You only living one so tell me?<strong>  
><strong>What are you, what are you waiting for?<strong>

**Are you waiting for the right excuse?**  
><strong>Are you waiting for a sign to choose<strong>  
><strong>While your waiting it's the time you lose<strong>  
><strong>What are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>Don't you wanna spread your wings and fly?<strong>  
><strong>Don't you wanna really live your life?<strong>  
><strong>Don't you wanna love before you die?<strong>  
><strong>What are you waiting for?<strong>

**You gotta go and reach for the top**  
><strong>Believe in every dream that you got<strong>  
><strong>You only living one so tell me?<strong>  
><strong>What are you, what are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>You know you gotta give it your all<strong>  
><strong>And don't you be afraid if you fall<strong>  
><strong>You only living one so tell me?<strong>  
><strong>What are you, what are you waiting for?<strong>

**Tell me what your waiting for**  
><strong>Show me what your aiming for<strong>  
><strong>What you gonna save it for?<strong>  
><strong>So what you really waiting for?<strong>

**Tell me what your waiting for**  
><strong>Show me what your aiming for<strong>  
><strong>What you gonna save it for?<strong>  
><strong>So what you really waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's gonna make mistakes<strong>  
><strong>but everybody's got a choice to make<strong>  
><strong>Everybody needs a leap of faith<strong>  
><strong>When are you taking yours?<strong>

**You gotta go and reach for the top**  
><strong>Believe in every dream that you got<strong>  
><strong>You only living one so tell me?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The lyrics are not the full song, this was shortened to the needs of the story.<strong>

**And I'm sorry it is short.**

**Please review! Cookies to the first person with something constructive about the story!**


End file.
